Madness of Duke Francis
by iPrussia
Summary: Matthew was living a normal life until he was kidnapped and was made Francis claim. While in to mansion he meets and fall in love with Gilbert, Francis's best friend who holds a deep secret as to why he is acting this way. Based off of Gakupo song
1. Captured

**Author's note: Hey I'm back and I'm trying to write my first multi paragraph fanfiction. (So please don't flame me) And it took a lot of editing and feedback from epic people to get this posted around my goal deadline. So it's going to be a PruCan since it's my OTP but no PruCan will always be part of the plot though until later on in future chapters. PrussiaXFrance and PrussiaxCanada will mostly (even though I hate that couple but I couldn't get myself to kill England or put him with France) So now let me stop talking a let you read**

**Disclaim: I don't own anything, if i did i wouldn't be putting this**

Chapter 1: Captured

"Where is he! Where is he!" Cried a tall American boy by the name of Alfred F. Jones, around the age of 19 with honey blond hair with a weird shaped cowlick at the front, vibrant blue eyes that are covered by square rimmed glasses

"Alfred, what's wrong did you lose Hero again?" Said an Englishman named Arthur Kirkland with thick eyebrows, messy dirty blond hair and a scowl that could curdle milk and is supposedly the American's lover but his pride just won't let him admit it.

"No Hero's right here" He said as he held up said cat who looks exactly like his master expect for his feline qualities.

"Alright, if Hero isn't lost then what's the problem?"

"It's Mattie! It's 6 o'clock and he isn't home yet! It's not like him to miss dinner and on top of that he left the house at 8! I'm worried about him" Tears threatened to fall from Alfred's eyes.

"Alfred, belt up and stop crying like a little girl, we'll go out and look for him, he's probably just out doing something important and it just went longer than expected."

"Yeah you're right! A Hero never cries" He said as he wiped away his tears. "C'mon Arthur let's go look for him" Alfred said as he ran out the door but then came back. "Hey where do we even start to look?"

"Wanker, let's go before it gets anymore late, I think I have a general idea of where he is." Arthur deadpanned as he walked out the door with Alfred in tow.

"Don't worry Mattie I will find you and I will bring you home" Alfred Declared

**Page Break**

"W-where am I?" Said a boy that looked a little like Alfred expect he had wavy blond hair a little darker than his, and was a little long and, instead of a cowlick he had a long protruding curl coming from the front. He had vibrant violet-blue eyes covered by circular glasses, his frame was skinny but you could easily tell that he was well toned.

"In my wonderful abode mon cherie, I see that you are awake, non?"

W-who are you? The boy panicked as his captive stepped closer

"Honhonhon~ there is nothing to be afraid of you are in perfectly good hands." His captive grabbed his chin and looked directly into his eyes

The boy's eyes widen as a memory flashed of him through his head. "W-wait you're the man from the café that kept staring at me."

"Yes I am, mon Cherie. You see once I laid my eyes on your beautiful face I couldn't stand to see you leave my life so I just had to take you and claim you as my own."

"What do you want with me?"

"What do I want with you? It is as said I just wanted to claim such a beautiful person as yourself as my own. And where are my manners? My name is Francis Bonnefroy. What is yours, ma cherie?" Francis asked still keeping eye contact with his prey.

"M-mattew Williams"

"Ahhh Mathieu. What a beautiful name for such a beautiful person" Francis said as he ran his hand from Matthew's chin to his waist and back while looking him up and down.

"S-stop touching me!" Matthew screamed.

Francis eye turned a dark shade of blue and he glared at Matthew while he tightened his grip on Matthew's chin. "Listen here Mathieu you now _mine _and I shall do as I please. I could fuck you raw right here a now and you can do nothing about it. Because you know why, hmm" He pulled his face even closer to Matthew's.

Matthew just stared in fear at the sudden mood change of his captor.

"Answer me!" Francis raised his hand ready to strike his captive but was caught by another person.

"Francis, that is enough, stop this, stop this now!" Yelled a man a little older than Matthew with messy white hair, snow white skin and piercing red eyes in a strong German accent.

Francis eye color returned to normal but he still glared at the man "Gilbert what is the meaning of this you're not even supposed to be here."

"I saw you come in with him from when you first stepped through those doors so I came here to keep you from hurting him"

Francis turned to face Gilbert "Tsk, Gilbert don't act all high and mighty you know why you came here.

Gilbert just gave him a suspicious look that told him to continue.

Francis smirked. "You came here because you think Mathieu here will replace you. But don't worry you will always be my top whore but, top whore or not disobeying me comes with great consequences." Francis said as he walked out the room. "Teach him the ropes Gilbert I want him in top shape by the end of this week so that I can I have a little bit more fun when he will officially becomes mine."

Gilbert sneered then turned to Matthew and helped him off the floor. "Hey are you okay? He didn't hurt you or anything"

Matthew was near tears but I wouldn't let his tears fall. "Y-yes, I'm fine a little shocked but I'm fine"

"Come on let's take you to the kitchen and get you something to eat"

Matthew nodded and followed Gilbert to the kitchen.

**Page Break**

"You are really cute, did you know that? I'm going to call you Birdie from now on, Matthew." Gilbert chuckled while watching Matthew eat.

Matthew blushed and looked up from his food. "Eh! Why Birdie? And how do you know my name?"

"I heard Francis say your name and birds are cute just like you."

Matthew blushed. "O-oh that makes sense. You know my name but I don't know yours."

"The awesome me's name is Gilbert Beilschmidt." He said pointing to himself."

"Oh. You have a German accent along with a German last name, what part of Germany are you from?"

Gilbert shoked his head. "No the awesome me is Prussian, not German, my younger brother Ludwig is just plain German, being Prussian is 10x more awesome. Where are you from?"

"I-I'm from Canada."

"Hmm, Canada isn't that the place with a maple leaf on their flag?"

"Yes, because Canada's top national trade is maple syrup."

"Maple syrup?"

"Eh? You've never had maple syrup before!"

"No."

"What about pancakes?"

"No."

Matthew dropped his fork onto the plate he was eating from. "You have to be lying to me."

"I'm not. I've never had a pancake before. I've had Belgium Waffles before but never pancakes."

"Screw Belgium Waffles! Pancakes are like little pieces of maple heaven that was sent from the gods. You can't live life without ever tasting a pancake it's inhuman!" Matthew declared as he got up and started collecting the ingredients needed to make his famous maple pancakes. Lucky he had his emergency bottle of maple syrup taped to his leg or else the pancakes wouldn't have tasted like heaven.

Gilbert watched in awe as Matthew quickly gathered the ingredients in an unfamiliar kitchen and mixed them all together with ease. When it came to actually cooking the pancakes was when he was really impressed. Matthew flipped pancakes like a true master of the art, he was so mesmerized that he didn't notice Matthew putting a whole stack in front of him until he smelled something coming from the table that's when looked down at say Matthew look at him with a smirk on his face pushing a bottle of maple syrup toward him.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Eat it and be surprised."

He slowly took the bottle and started to pour a generous amount of syrup all over the pancakes. Then when he saw that it was enough he cautiously cut a piece and ate it.

Matthew couldn't help but laugh at the face that Gilbert was making it was so childish and cute. Right when he was going to comment on it the other spoke.

"These pancakes are awesome, Birdie! They're almost as awesome as me." He said before devouring the entire stack

"I told you they were like maple heaven." Matthew laughed.

"Birdie, can you make more?"

"I guess I could. But why, you just ate an entire stack?"

"Not for me. For the others that live here."

"They're others in here?"

"Of course, Birdie."

"O-oh."

"Don't worry, Birdie they're some awesome people, you'll fit in fine but, I warn you stay away from the Italian he gets pissed real quick"

"O-oh okay"

"Stop being so shy. I told you they're some good people. Once they eat your pancakes they'll accept you so just start on the pancakes and I'll go get them, okay." He said as he walked to the doorframe.

"Okay" Matthew said with a smile as he went to start making the pancakes while Gilbert went to get the others. "So they're others. I wonder if they are as accepting as Gilbert was." Matthew thought.

"Hey! Potato Bastard #2 there is no one in the damn kitchen and it's a mess come clean it up!" Said a short Italian with dark brown hair eyes and hair with a weird curl on the left side of his head, slightly tanned skin, medium size height and a scowl that could easily be compared to Arthur's.

"Lovi~, you should stop calling Gilbert that." Said a tanned, well-toned Spaniard around the same age and height Gilbert was, with messy brown hair, vibrant green eyes glowing with happiness and a warm smile that seems to always grace his face

"Shut it, tomato bastard!"

"Ve~ fratello, you really should stop yelling." Cried a boy that looked exactly like Lovino but he had slightly lighter skin tone and hair, a little shorter than him but not by a lot and rather than a scowl he had a clueless smile and a sunny aura about him.

"Feli and Antonio are right Lovino, you don't have to yell over every little thing." Spoke a rather large blond man with sky blue eyes that held a stock emotion and judging by the accent he was probably Gilbet's brother.

"Fuck off, Potato Bastard!"

"Hey hey everybody calm down the awesome me wouldn't have called all of you down here if it wasn't important. Anyways we got a new resident in the mansion and I wanted you guys to meet him."

Everyone looked around to kitchen but saw no one until Gilbert wrapped an arm around him.

He pointed to Matthew then went on to introduce him to everyone. "Everyone isn't here yet but I'll introduce who's here so far. Anyways guys, this is Matthew. Matthew, the angry Italian here is Lovino."

"Screw off, Potato Bastard #2"

"Churro here is Antonio"

"Hola"

"This is my, not as awesome as me brother, Ludwig"

"Hallo" He said a bit uncomfortable.

"The clueless one here is Lovino's twin and, my brother's fuck buddy, Feliciano."

"Ciao, it's nice to meet you, Matthew!"

"Hello everyone, nice to meet you." Matthew said shyly.

**Please review it makes me feel special and helps me make improvements. ^^**


	2. Settling Into A Not So Humble Life: Pt 1

**Author's note : Hey peoples so here is chapter two of this oh so wonderful fanfiction and I'm sooo sorry I'm very late posting it but my internet got cut of then Steve (my laptop's name) flipped out and wouldn't open word where I had all my work done then mom got sick and friends raided my house and ate all my food, band teacher obsessing and making me practice every other day and projects upon projects then got grounded *sigh* it's been a tough few months. But before you start reading, I forgot to mention that the fanfic will have lots of flashbacks and scene switching that will be a bit confusing at first but I promise that it will be explained and, as a little heads up, in the future chapters, when I actually get to the meat of the story, there will be a torture scenes as foreshadowed in chapter one reason I gave it a M rating as a precaution encase a rated T reader started reading it then can't finish it because they don't like that kind of stuff. Well I don't have anything else to announce so I'll shut up and let you read.**

Chapter 2: Settling Into a Not so Humble Life: Part 1

"So you're Francis new fuck buddy." Lovino said as he sat down at the table.

"Lovi~"

"What, tomato bastard I'm just stating the facts."

'But, Lovi~ he just got here, give him some time to settle in."

"Why? He's going to find out sooner or later!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Matthew said utterly confused while flipping the last few of the pancakes.

"Nothing, important at the moment. Are you finished with the pancakes yet, Birdie?" Said Gilbert all too quickly.

"Ve~, what are those? They smell wonderful."

"Eh? Really, none of you guys have ever tasted a pancake before?"

Everyone just shook their heads 'no'.

"I can't believe this. Anyways, the pancakes are finished." Matthew said with a huff as he passed around a stack of pancakes and the leftover maple syrup to everyone.

When everyone got a plate, they just stared at the stack that was put before them.

"C'mon eat it! They taste awesome, I promise!"

"Like the time you said that making pasta boiled in beer and not water would taste good. Bullshit, Potato Bastard #2. You made a mockery of pasta by making that."

"Ve~ fratello is right"

"Fine! The pasta was terrible, I admit it, now can we get back to Mattie's awesome pancakes?"

Everyone gave each other a look as if they were silently discussing whether to eat Matthew's pancakes or not, but soon everyone just looked at Ludwig for approval in the matter seeing as how he is the most level headed out of the entire group.

"I guess we could try it, seeing as though Gilbert didn't cook it." Ludwig said with a huff.

"Hey! My cooking isn't that bad!"

"Mi amigo, stop lying, your terrible when it comes to cooking anything but wrust and rice."

"Ve~ Antonio is right, Gilbert"

"Alright, alright I'm not so awesome at cooking, but Birdie here is, just try his pancakes, it has my awesome seal of approval."

"Fine, Potato Bastard #2, we'll try the fucking pancakes if it will get you to shut up!"

Everyone quieted down and looked at the pancakes before them a bit suspiciously, and took the first bite.

Gilbert and Matthew giggled at the look of awe on everyone's face as they ate the pancakes, especially Ludwig and Romano's, they simply stopped chewing and stared at the breakfast item like it was sent from god himself. While Feliciano and Antonio had the happiest daydream smile you could ever think of.

"S-so did you guys like it?" Matthew asked but he was pretty sure of the answer he just wanted to hear them say how great the pancakes were.

"Of course they liked it Birde, look at all their faces" Gilbert commented between laughs that caused Lovino and Ludwig to stir from their trance.

"Umm, yes they were quite… good…. umm?"

"Matthew"

"Umm, yes, right, Matthew" Ludwig said with a bit of a blush.

"Yeah for once I agree with Potato Bastard, and I don't agree with him often, if not at all. And look tomato bastard and my idiot brother already demolished their stack of pancakes"

"Lovi's right, these pancakes are amazing, amigo"

"Ve~, can I have more this is almost as good as pasta."

"See! I told you they were awesome!"

"Yeah, yeah Potato Bastard #2, we get it and, it's late, I'm tired and, have had enough of all your bullshit talking so, I'm going to bed. Come on, Antonio, let's go" Lovino said as he got up and left the room with a very happy Spaniard in tow.

" Why aren't you in a hurry to get to bed, Lovino?" Gilbert said in a suggestive manner.

"Fuck off, Potato Bastard #2!"

'Don't you have a Spaniard to fuck around with?" Gilbert snickered.

"Why you little fucker!" Lovino said in fuming rage but, was soon toss over a shoulder and carried off"

"Lovi, let's not start a fight, Francis wouldn't be very happy if you break Gilbert's face again."

"Fuck you, Fuck, Francis, Fuck, Potato Bastards 1 and 2… Just fuck everybody."

"I don't think you have the steam to fuck everybody, Lovino." Gilbert said between laughs.

Lovino turned bright red from rage and started thrashing in Antonio's grip. "Let me go, Tomato bastard so, I can beat the potato out of him!"

"Shhh! You're going to alert Francis, dumbass" Gilbert said pulling on Romano's curl.

"Chigi! Don't do that Potato Bastard #2" Romano exclaimed while swinging at Gilbert before being restrained even farther by Antonio.

"Come on, Lovi~ let's go to our room before you cause even more trouble. Sorry amigo, it was nice meeting you, Matthew." Antonio said heading to the stairs with a fussy Lovino over his shoulder.

"It was nice meeting you too, Antonio." Matthew said with a confused smile and wave.

"Ve~ I'm a bit tired too. Come on, Luddy let's go to bed." Feliciano said tugging on Ludwig's shirt.

"Wait Feli, I need to talk to Ludwig for a moment, you could show Matthew to his new room while were talking."

"Okay! Come on, Matthew I'll show you around the mansion and where you will be sleeping while you're here."

"Eh? I'm staying here? That's not possible I mean it was nice meeting you all, but I have to get home back to Alfred and Kumacoco!"  
>"I-I'm sorry, Matthew, Gilbert started. But… you're here to stay… I'm sorry"<p>

Realization struck Matthew like a bus, so hard he started crying.

"Y-you're serious. Oh my god, why!" Matthew gripped his head, it felt like his head was about to burst from the news he was taking in.

"Ve~ come on, Matthew, let's get you cleaned up" Feliciano started to lead the distort Canadian out the kitchen.

"Thanks, Feli, don't worry about the kitchen me and Ludwig will clean up."

"Okay, Gilbert"

**Page Break**

"I can't believe I'm staying here for the rest of my life." Matthew said as he stared blankly at the water he was sitting in.  
>"Ve~ I'm sorry, Matthew I wish I could say that's not true, but I can't."<p>

Matthew sighed shakily disturbing some tears on his face. "You don't have to apologize; it's not your fault I'm here."

An awkward silence fills the bathroom until Matthew gathered the courage to finally speak to break it.

"S-so how did you like the pancakes?"

"Ve! I loved them; I wish I could have had more."

Matthew chuckled. "I'm glad you liked them, I guess now that I'm staying here I could make more for you."

Feliciano nodded. "It's almost better than pasta."

"Is that so?"

Feliciano happily nodded. "Mmhmm, but don't tell my fratello I said that."

Matthew looked at Feliciano's honest eyes for a second before responding, he was trying to figure out how such a light hearted fellow hasn't been broken from being trapped in a place like this.  
>"Sure thing it's a promise. I think I need to get out the tub before I turn into a prune"<p>

"Ve~ I'll go get you a towel" Feliciano walked out the bathroom and came back with a plush towel to hand to Matthew. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Feliciano" Matthew said as he got out the tub and wrapped the towel around himself.

"Ve~ just call me Feli, that's what my friends call me… we are friends, right?"

"Of course Feli, why won't we be?"

Feli smiled wide and caught Matthew in a lung crushing bear hug. "Yay~ I thought Matthew would have been mad at Feliciano because he has to stay here against his will!"

"N-no, why would I be mad at you, you weren't the one who brought me here."

"Ve~ I was worried you would have blamed me."

"I would never blame you. Umm but can we get me some clothes?"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, Ve. Follow me!" With that the Italian ran out the bathroom only to run into something solid. "Oww, sorry, Hercules"

The man Feli ran into was medium height, dark brown hair, sea-green eyes, and looked as if he just woke up. "It's s'okay, Feli, are you done with the bathroom?" He yawned.

"Ve, Matthew and I just finished with it."

"Who?"

"Oh you haven't met him yet; this is Matthew he's saying with us from now on." Feli ran next to Matthew and hugged his left arm.

"Hello"

"Oh… hello… I'm Hercules."

"Nice to meet you."

"Feeling's mutual… can I go to the bathroom now?"

"Of course, who's stopping you?"

Hercules just nodded and walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

"Is he always like that?" Matthew asked.

"Yup! He's always sleepy and gets rather mad when people disturb him." Feli said as he dragged Matthew down the hall.

"So where are you taking me again?"

"Ve~ to your new room that'll you'll be staying in, silly." Feli said with a smile.

"Oh" Matthew said a bit disconnected, thinking about what his new room for the rest of his life would be like. Pure hell. He thought.

Feli noticed the gloomy aura about him when they finally got in the room and tried to cheer him up a bit, fore he's been in his place and knows what it feels like to be ripped from his family, but at least he had Lovino, just like how Gilbert has Ludwig and Antonio, Matthew had no one, with this he said something that Matthew didn't expect him to say.  
>"Don't be sad, Matthew… everyone here cares for each other like family, I know we can't replace your real family, but we'll still try to make this a home for you as much as we can, I promise you."<p>

Matthew stared at him for a minute before pulling him into a hug and softly sobbing. "Thank you Feli, that means a lot to me."

"Ve~ I glad, now let's get you into some clothes, you'll catch a cold."

Matthew nodded and started to open draws trying find something with taste to wear. "I wonder what, Gilbert and the other guy are talking about."

"Oh Luddy? There probably just talking about what you're duties are going to be at the mansion."

"Is that so?" Matthew said a bit airy.

"Mmhm everyone here has something here at the mansion to do."

"Really, well I hope I don't get something to difficult" Matthew joked.

"Don't worry it won't, the mansion is already well taken care of."

Little do they know that Matthew will have the toughest job in the mansion, that would even strike fear through a warrior's heart…

**Terrible, I know. Kind of rusty with this, I think I went a bit OOC at some parts. Please review what you think, what you would like to see and how I can approve, flames completely welcome fore this was a terrible filler chapter.**


	3. You guys will hate me for this

Sorry for my absents and not updating my story, I've been going through some things that hasn't really allowed me to write more chapters, so this little update here is going to make or break this fanfic, if you guys really want me to finish it, just leave a review saying yes or whatever, if not, just leave a no and whatever else, if I get enough yes's I will continue this fanfic to the best of my ability, and delete this chapter if I get no's i'll edit it to tell you guys I'm no longer updating


	4. Settling Into A Not So Humble Life: Pt 2

**Author's Note: Hello awesome people that read my fanfic, here's another chapter for Madness of Duke Francis like I promised. I had bit of writer's block writing this so I'm sorry if it's a bit confusing at some points and that it's so freaking late even though I said I would post this within a few weeks, but thank you for showing so much support for my story even though I'm bit of an ass for making you just wait. But before I go to answer some person's question from awhile ago it's PruFran I don't really like, PruCan is my OTP hence why I'm writing a PruCan fanfiction. I have nothing else to say let me shut up and let you read. .w.**

Chapter 3: Settling into a not so Humble Life: Part 2

After Matthew and Feliciano had left to go upstairs Gilbert and Ludwig, started to discuss what to do about Matthew, it's been years since Francis has taken in another captive. What made Matthew so special?

Gilbert slammed his hand on the table hard. "I just don't get it, why would he take someone else in I thought he was through with that?"

"Gilbert, Francis is unpredictable, he can do what he wants, when he wants, how he wants it, and we can't do anything about it."  
>"I know, I know, but I just can't shake the feeling that he's planning something bigger than we image, God I hate not knowing, it makes me feel so helpless!"<p>

"Bruder, calm down, getting worked up about it isn't going to help anybody."

Gilbert took a deep breath and exhaled slowly to calm himself because he knew Ludwig was right, getting worked up wouldn't help anyone just make the situation worse. "Sorry, Luddy, well what do you think is going to happen?"

"I don't know, like I said he's unpredictable, he could either 'A' treat him like the rest of us or 'B' turn him into his personal bed-warmer"

Prussia paled a bit, he knew what it was like being that bed-warmer. "No I can't let that happen, I can't, Birdie just got here and he's so innocent, that would destroy him."  
>"Bruder, it has to come sooner or later, we have no power to stop him. You know this all too well"<p>

At this time Gilbert paused a moment after hearing Feliciano and Matthew leave the bathroom and enter their room after a pause of what seemed like they were talking to another person though he couldn't tell. "Fine, we'll discuss more of this later, right let's clean up the kitchen before those two come back"

Ludwig nodded in agreement and started washing the dishes while Gilbert ate the leftover pancakes and put the plates in the sink for Ludwig to clean and he went to efficantly "clean" one spot.

**Page Break**

After Feli and Matthew found some clothes to wear, Feli took Matthew on a tour around the mansion showing him the rooms he was allowed to be in, such as the many bathrooms, laundry room, the living room, den and dining room that was connected to the kitchen where they stopped by to say a quick hello to the two German brothers, though to Feli it was in the form of hug and a kiss on the cheek that made the German blush profusely and Prussian laugh. A few hours later. they ran into a short Japanese man, with jet black bowl cut hair and a mostly expressionless face and eyes.

"Hello, Kiku~" Feli beamed. "What are you doing up?"

"Kon'nichiwa, Feil, I'm looking for Hercules, have you seen him?"

"Mhmm, he should be napping somewhere near the bathroom that's where we last saw him"

"Arigatō… wait what do you mean by 'we'?"

"Ve~ We just got a new housemate, his name is Matthew, and he makes really great pancakes~" Feli beamed wrapping an arm around Matthew to make his presence known to him. "H-hello~" He said shyly blushing a bit from the Italian's introduction.

"My apologies for not noticing you, Matthew-san" He said as he bowed

"Oh no no, I get that a lot, even from my brother, so it's fine, r-really"

"No, it was wrong of me, so please accept my apology"

He sighed. "Okay…I accept your apology"

He bows again in respect. "Thank you, Matthew-san…now please excuse me, I must go find Hercules before he hurts himself or gets in trouble with Francis again…" He said as he shuffled pass them to leave.

"B-bye?"

"Ve~ bye- bye, Kiku~" He waved after him then turned and had a clueless puzzled look on his face. "I wonder why Kiku is in such of hurry it's only 11-,oh my, I completely forgot about curfew, let's go this way, quickly" He lead Matthew back towards where they started in a bit of a faster pace than before.

"Curfew?" He said while catching up to his quickened pace

"Ve… Every night we have a specific time to be back in the living quarters for us, if we're not back before the door shuts…" He stopped and shuddered for a moment then continued walking in a bit faster pace, as it was very close to that designated time. "I hope Kiku and Hercules make it back okay…" He expressed in a sad tone opposed to his usual cheery one.

"…what exactly happens…?" Asking cautious of his current mood.

"Luddy gave strict orders to never tell to a newcomer… just hope it never happens to you"

"O-okay…" That's all he says for the remainder of the trip back, up until I see the door in sight. "H-hey, is that the door?"

He sees it also. "Ve, yes it is….and it's starting to close, RUN!" The Italian bolted off for the closing door leaving the Canadian in utter confusion.

"W-wait, what?" He sees Feliciano running for the door. "Oh run!" He takes off as fast as he can, though since he wasn't the athletic twin it wasn't very fast, especially compared to the fleeing Italian, and with a ominous force pulling back into the ever darkening hallway.

Feliciano reached the door in time and looked back to see Matthew far behind and gradually slowing down. "Oh no, run, Matteo, run!"

With the last of his strength Matthew took a deep breath and booked it as if he was trudging through black tar. His vision started to go black as he reaches the ever-closing door, and right when he is about to black out and pair of pale white hands grab hold of him and pulls Matthew into a hug. Matthew looks up to see a worried Feliciano crying in Ludwig's arm and a pair of worried red eyes asking forgiveness before he taken into a pit of darkness…

**Well here's chapter 3 you've all been waiting for, I'm sorry if this is a little OOC and kinda short I literally, plus with a cliffhanger after I've made you guys wait so long, had no idea what to type and wanted it to be a little dramatic, but once I got the flow I couldn't figure out how to end it, my brain is such a troll sometimes ._. but hopefully I can have Chapter 4 posted in about a week or so depending on my workload, once again thank you so much for following my fanfiction even with my spazzy updating, and remember I also do story requests and constructive criticism, so don't be shy with that, really, I need something to do in English. Well I have nothing else to say so see you next chapter~ ^^**


End file.
